Deception
by DrDoom2006
Summary: In just a matter of minutes Hannah Montana is the next victim of series of attacks to the Hollywood elite, Lt Hondo's team will try to save her. Those minutes are retold, several times, emphasizing different characters' actions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deception  
A Hannah Montana / SWAT Crossover

Note from author: No relation with my previous crossover. I want to also thank Frankius17 from Netherland as he came up to me with this idea and I decided to write it up. Now, this story is told like in the movie "Vantage Point", in that movie, we see the same minutes told over and over again emphasizing different characters actions which gradually help us discover who's behind it all. I really hope you like it.

Chapter 1 

**Jim Street  
**

10:34am - Staples Center.

SWAT is deployed to protect Malibu's teen sensation Hannah Montana as she is to receive an award for outstanding social services. Jim Street walks in front of the stage along with fellow SWAT officer Christina "Chris" Sanchez.

-Explain to me again why do I have to babysit little miss Montana? -she asked with more boredom than anything.

-Because some crazy bastard is after them, Mikayla Perez was shot last week, she's in a coma and we don't know if she's going to make it, the "That's so Random" girl, Sonny Monroe? She died two weeks after a bomb exploded when she opened some "fan mail" in her dressing room.

-And how do you know she's next? -Chris asked

-Hondo has a hunch, so keep your eyes open

-Everyone get ready, they'll come out in a few minutes -Hondo boomed over the radio.

10:50am

Chris Sanchez glared at the stage, there was a podium and several people were moving around it while the crowd was eager in anticipation, there were Hannah Montana signs everywhere and many girls wore a pink glove just like the teen star used to do.

-This is crazy -Chris said over her radio

-You have no idea how it looks from up here -Deke replied

-Thank god we have earphones, the screaming is unbearable -added Jim

At that moment an announcer came out.

-Ladies and gentleman welcome to the Staples center!!! -he said

-Everyone ready she's coming out -Hondo boomed.

-Nothing suspicious from the roof -Deke said

-Roof left clear -Add Boxer

-Nothing abnormal on the right stage -Added Chris

-Stage left in calm -added Jim

-Ladies and gentleman let me introduce to you... HANNAH MONTANA!!!! -the announcer said.

11:00am

Jim stood facing the crowd and started to look around to see if there was something suspicious, he glaze came upon a 15 year old boy who had a video camera and was pointing it to different areas of the arena. He wasn't a suspect just for that, yet there was something telling Jim that this particular boy was going to be crucial... in what, he did not knew... as he couldn't just remain looking at him he decided to move to the other side and exchange positions with Chris as their protocol commanded.

-Chris I'm moving back left, move to the right - he said

-Got it, moving on -Chris replied.

11:20am

After receiving her award Hannah waved to the public.

-Come on... hurry up... get off the stage... -Jim said to himself.

Suddenly, chaos. Two shots were heard and the teen star fell on her back as the bullets hit her.

-SHOTS FIRED SHOTS FIRED!!! -Jim boomed on his radio as he and Chris got up on stage to check on her.

-ALL UNITS FIND THE SHOOTER FIND THE SHOOTER!!! -Hondo yelled afterwards

Chris got to Hannah who was motionless on stage.

-Oh shit... is she...? -Jim asked

-No, she got two shots but she's still alive... I already radioed for paramedics. -Chris replied

At that same moment someone came running from the right side of the stage, Jim ran at him and tackled him down.

11:25

As Hannah was taken in an ambulance Jim along with Chris handcuffed the guy he tackled on stage.

-I'M HER BROTHER!!! LET ME GO!!! -he yelled

-We'll find out, take him away, now!!!! -Jim ordered.

11:30

-Take her away!!! Move move!!!! -Jim yelled at the paramedics

Jim started to look for the boy with the camera, he knew he could be of extreme help, but as chaos was still erupting inside the place, an explosion rattled the stage sending debris and people flying all over.

-Street? Street? Sanchez, Sanchez do you copy? What in the hell happened down there? -Hondo boomed on the radio

But there was no response...

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deception  
A Hannah Montana / SWAT Crossover

Chapter 2 

**Jackson Stewart**

10:34am

Jackson arrived to the Staples center, since he had little time to eat breakfast he stopped to get a hot-dog. He was eating when his cell phone rang.

-What?

-Jackson where are you?

-Having a hot-dog -he replied

-Stop stuffing your mouth you jackass and tell me where you are.

-Miley I'm out here, I'll be inside in a minute. -he said as he continued eating his food.

-NO!!! YOU HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE HOTEL!!!

-I won't embarrass you I promise... I'll be on the crowd...

-NO!!! Jackson you don't understand you have to

-Yeah yeah yeah -he said cutting the call.

10:50am

Jackson entered the staples center and began to flirt with some of the girls that were around there, he continued his way inside, accidentally he bumped into another teenage boy who had a camera in his hand.

-Oh sorry -Jackson said

-No problem. -he replied

-Hey, nice camera. -Jackson added

-Thank you, it's a Sony HDR-FX7 with high definition and

-Ladies and gentleman let me introduce to you... HANNAH MONTANA!!!! -the announcer said.

-Yeah... nice... have to go -Jackson said leaving him alone.

His last sight was the boy pointing his camera around. 

11:00am

Jackson couldn't do anything but wonder why there were SWAT officers around, he was aware of the recent attacks to other teenage celebrities, but he was sure that nobody would want to hurt Miley, everyone there seemed to love her, it was incredible.

-Hey, I know Hannah Montana you know? -he said to a girl.

At that point he saw that his sister came out to the stage, he got close and began to notice something awkward.

-But that's not... wait a minute... that's... but why?

11:20am

He was about to say something when the worst image he could ever imagine came upon his sight, it was in slow motion, a detonation and Hannah's shoulder bursting in a crimson explosion, a second detonation and her body literally flying back and falling flat on the stage. For several seconds he didn't knew what to do, it was surreal, impossible, his sister, shot, in front of thousands of people, he wanted it to be a nightmare, then it all blew up.

-NOOO MILEY!!! MILEY!!!!

Pushing people aside he ran to the stage, he jumped up and tried to reach his sister but at that very second a police officer came to him and tackled him down knocking the wind out of him.

11:25

Jackson struggled as two police officers along with the one that tackled him down were restraining him.

-I'M HER BROTHER!!! LET ME GO!!!

-We'll find out, NOW TAKE HIM AWAY!!!! -the officer who tackled him commanded.

Jackson continued his struggle as he was taken off the stage.

-NO!!! LET ME GO WITH HER!!!

11:30

Jackson was half way out when everything turned crazy, in seconds a brutal explosión rattled the place, he along with the officers that held him, found themselves flying over, after that, everything went silent...

To be continued... 


End file.
